I Just Cant
by xxfanficloverxx
Summary: It all started with a hug in the rain. When Chris Jericho and Mickie James’s relationship started to develop. They needed to regret it, for the sake of their loved ones but they couldn’t. It was all what the heart wanted but the mind couldn’t have.
1. Oh No

I can't

Summary: It all started with a hug in the rain. When Chris Jericho and Mickie James's relationship started to develop. They needed to regret it, for the sake of their loved ones but they couldn't. It was all what the heart wanted but the mind couldn't have.

Chapter 1: Urgent

--

Mickie walked reluctantly into her house, knowing what was in store for her. John Cena, being the over protective boyfriend he is, would ask her endless questions regarding where she was last night.

"Why didn't you come home last night?!" John shouted as Mickie walked through the door. "I don't want to talk about it," Mickie sighed as she sat down and turned on the TV. "We tell each other everything!" John shouted and turned of the TV.

"If you excuse me, I was actually watching that!" Mickie frowned. "No you wasn't, you were thinking about something else.." John sat down next to Mickie but she moved away. "What if I was?" "Well then we can sort it out," John smiled.

_Oh no, not the smile, that cute smile!_ Mickie thought to herself. "I'm not sure you want to know John," Mickie chuckled nervously. "Of course I want to know!"

Mickie didn't say another word. She didn't tell him, she wasn't sure. She wanted to make things right but that was not the way - it would have made things fall apart.

--

"Fired?" Chris Jericho asked. "Yes, I am sorry, but we are indeed firing you," Vince McMahon said, fiddling with his pen. "But why?"

"This is hard enough already I don't want to go into explanation, just leave or I will have my men escort you out of the building," Vince said and turned to face the window. "Vince - One more thing," Vince turned around, looking interested.

"I wont come back, never EVER again!" Chris slammed the door behind him. Randy Orton, the backstage bully, walked up to him.

"So, Vinne Mac finally realised you were no good. Pathetic from the start you were," "Really, remind me, who was the first undisputed Intercontinental champion?" Randy Orton didn't say anything. "Exactly what I thought," Chris walked away.

Now the trouble happened. Chris's girlfriend, Candice Michelle **(Authors Note: Yes I know, they don't go together) came up to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "How was the meeting?" she asked.**

"**Not too good, I've been 'released' as WWE calls it," he sighed. Candice opened her mouth to say something but Chris got a text message. From Mickie. **

'**Park - Now- Urgent' was all it read. **

"**Sorry, I have to go, I am fired anyway, see you later!" Chris called as he ran outside**

**--**

"**Gosh you took forever," Mickie complained. "Do you know where I was?" Chris panted. "Well you wasn't in England, though it seemed like it!" Mickie and Chris laughed together.**

**Chris sat down next to Mickie and put his arm over her as she started to cry. "What's wrong?" he asked. **

**Mickie looked at Chris. "You are my best friend, don't tell anyone," she warned. Chris nodded. **

"**I think I'm pregnant - with you," **


	2. IM GOING TO BE A DAD!

Chris Jericho fainted then and there. "Chris!" Mickie asked as she bent over to help him up. "Hey Mickie what happened?" Natalya asked as she walked up to them. "What? Oh this, oh it's nothing," Mickie said nervously. "You didn't, did you?" Natalya asked worriedly. "Me? No, I'm in love with John why would I?" "Huh? Mickie what have you got to hide?" "I don't have - don't worry about it," Mickie got up. 

Natalya gave her one last look as if she was crazy and then lifted Chris up. "I'll deal with him, you go and do whatever it is you were doing before you got whatever brain damage you have now," Natalya chuckled at her little joke and Chris away. "Yeah, I'll just go back home!" Mickie called after her. Natalya looked back and gave her a thumbs up. 

--

Candice Michelle sat down on her chair watching TV and drinking a glass of wine. She decided to write in her diary. Lets see what she wrote:

_Thursday 4__th__ September 2008_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day apart from me finding out that Chris got FIRED! I just cant believe it. What if we have kids? I mean I'll be a WWE Diva all the time and he'll be, god knows what! Ugh, life is impossible. You know, I noticed, ever since he became good friends with Mickie he isn't really, I don't know, enthusiastic about seeing me. Do you think they - no scrap that. They cant be. They are my two best friends, plus, Mickie is with John and everyone backstage knows how much in love they are. _

_Come to think of it, John is kind of cute so of course Mickie wouldn't CHEAT on him, I'm so paranoid aren't I diary? Oh my god! I'm talking to a diary, oh never mind that. Oh and another thing, I think, and this is just early stages so I'm not sure yet and I haven't even tested but you know, I think I'm pregnant, and we all know it is with Chris. I don't SLEEP with other men, I'm not like that, anymore…Well I'll get back to you diary!_

_The candy coated diva says BYE!_

She turned the TV on and lay down. 

--

"You know, those are the first signs she's cheating," Adam Copeland, otherwise known as Edge, said to John Cena. "Come on, Mickie wouldn't do that, I mean you all know how much in love we are right?" "John, even the stars in FCW know, if you were trying to keep it secret, you did a horrible job at it," Adam said. 

"Ha ha very funny Adam," John replied sarcastically. "Guys, are you going to dance at all?" Paul asked. "We respect our women, unlike you, Stephanie's at home with 2 kids right now!" Adam complained. "You are starting to sound like my mother," Paul laughed and walked away to dance with more girls. 

"Come on, one dance wouldn't hurt," Adam said. "You know that I am NOT dancing with you, especially after what happened when I dance with you at Amy's party, oh no, mental images!" John said. "That's your problem, and that was Trish's fault!" Adam whispered as he walked off. 

John put his head in his hands after finishing his last drink. Paul and Adam were like brothers to him but he couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous seeing as they found the courage to go out and dance. '_It cant do any harm I mean, Mickie will be fine about it,' John thought. Before he knew it. A sexy young lady was dancing right in front of him. "Wow," he accidentally said. He started nodding his head uncontrollably and smiling. _

_--_

_Chris Jericho woke up on Natalya's bed. "What happened!" he shouted. "Oh I think you were with Mickie," Natalya said. "Oh yeah, Mickie is pregnant!" he shouted and dashed out of the door. "Pregnant? Well I better congratulate John," Natalya said to herself. She wrote to John. 'Congrats on baby gd luck! Nattie'_

_John looked at his phone. "I'm going to be a dad? IM GOING TO BE A DAD!" _


	3. Announcement

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any superstars/divas in it as much as I would like to..

Also, thanks to DeadendMephisto and this chapter will make you feel even more sorry for John when he finds out

"Congrats Mickie!" Candice said to her in the divas locker room. Mickie didn't reply. She just sat there, her back facing Candice. "Mickie? What's up?" Mickie turned around after 2 minutes of silence. "What would you do if someone got pregnant with Chris?" she asked. 

"Well, I would be tempted to kill whoever it is, and Chris but I wont go that far,"

"How far will you go?" Mickie asked worried. "I don't know, probably put them in hospital, why?" Candice asked. "Oh just wondering because word is in the locker room, Melina slept with Batista," Mickie said. "Again? Wow, Johnny already let her off the first time, but a second? I feel sorry for Melina right now," Candice giggled. Just then John wrote Mickie 

'Y didn't u tell me?' 

'Tell u wat?'

'Im gna b a dad J'

Mickie turned her phone of immediately. 'Oh my gosh, how could I have gotten into this situation, poor John, poor Candice, how could I do this?' Mickie thought to herself. "Who was that?" Candice asked, breaking Mickie's daze. "Just John he was messaging me about the baby, he's so happy," Mickie smiled. "I hope Chris is that happy when he hears about me?" Candice said. 

Mickie jumped up. "What do you mean?" she said in barely a whisper. "I'm pregnant too, well I haven't had my test yet but I am 99 sure I am, isn't that great? We're going to have our babies at around the same time!" Candice hugged Mickie. "Yeah, wonderful, just wonderful," as she said that. Tears ran down Mickie's cheek. 

--

"You can drive home yourself but you didn't have to bring us, there was still 15 girls left to dance with!" Paul shouted at John Cena. "I want to celebrate with everyone!" John smiled as he happily drove, singing '_I'm going to be a father la la la la la'. _John was the happiest man alive. "We were just at a club, it is possible to celebrate there!" Paul protested. "You're thinking about a different type of celebrate aren't you Paul?" Adam said. Paul went red. 

"Stop with that stupid song!" Paul shouted, getting annoyed. "I'm going to be a father, so why should I?" and John continued singing. "Just let him be, remember how you were when Stephanie got pregnant, he's just as happy as that," Adam said. Paul nodded, knowing he was defeated. 

At John's house, the wrestlers were gathered around, wondering what the announcement would be. "So I thank you all for being here, and I would like my darling Mickie to come to the front please," Mickie got up and walked to John. He took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. He faced the rest of the wrestlers. "Mickie is pregnant!" he shouted and they all cheered. 

Mickie stared right at Chris who was staring back. Tears were running down her cheek and she couldn't take it anymore. She took her hand from John's before whispering, "I'm so sorry John," and she ran out. 

**Authors Note: I have noticed that this chapter was more about Mickie than Chris but don't worry. Chris will be in the next one. (and not just at the end!)**


	4. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own those WWE stars. (Got it? Get it? Good!)

Chapter 4: Why?

Chris chased after Mickie into a dark alleyway. "Mickie? What are you doing?!" he shouted. "What do you mean what do I think I'm doing? I cant take it anymore, I have to tell!" Mickie continued crying. "What? Just hang on tight, I'll make a way through this!" Chris promised. "I don't care if you can't or not, think about Candice, think about John!" Mickie started to raise her voice.

"Look I can find a way through it all!" Chris said. "Listen to me! Candice is pregnant Chris, she's having your baby," she said, a little bit quieter. "S-S-she's pregnant? No Mickie, I want your child, not Candice's!" Chris said. 

While all of this went on, John was watching through the bushes, his tears running down like a stream. "Why?" he whispered to himself as he slid down until he was properly sitting down on the wet grass. He looked up at the sky, the clouds had cleared and the moon was shining as bright as the sun. 

"I have to be…I must be…I'm dreaming I know it…I am…I'm going to wake up happy as I was before," John tried to reassure himself. He took one look back to make sure he was seeing things - he wasn't and he knew that he wasn't. He got up and walked into the house. 

"Hey John what happened?" Adam asked as he John Cena walked in. "Forget it, just leave," "Leave?" "Yes. Everyone get out!" John shouted as loud as his voice could go. "Candice can stay," John Cena said as everyone started to leave. Candice walked over to him. "What is it?" she asked. "Don't bother going back to Chris, he's a loser, just like everyone else in life," John said, staring at the floor, not daring to look out the window or back at Candice. 

"Look, I don't know where this is coming from and I don't care what you think of Chris but, he isn't what you say he is," Candice said. "Oh yeah? Look outside," John replied. Candice looked at him like he was crazy. "Go on then, look!" he shouted. "Fine," Candice said and she opened the curtains. What she saw was worse than her fear of spiders. She saw Chris and Mickie kissing. "John, I know a lot of the things you say are crazy but this time, it's not," Candice whispered. 

"And she is pregnant with me," John said with his head in his hands. "Why didn't he tell me, I mean, he was friends with Mickie before going out with me so, I just don't get it," Candice struggled to find the right words. "I know what you are trying to say," John said quietly. At that moment, Mickie walked through the door. 

"How could you!" John cried. Mickie looked around, trying to find something to change the subject. "John I know what you feel and -" John interrupted her. "You haven't even felt a glimpse of what I'm feeling, you don't know how hurt I am. You just go running around with Chris without a care in the world," John said. "No it wasn't like that.." Mickie started but saw Candice staring at her with cold eyes. If looks could kill, Mickie would be long gone. 

"Candice," she said. "Don't you dare to even try to soften me up, I know what you did and you will regret it, if I never saw your face again it wouldn't be to soon!" (**Authors Note: The phrase goes **_**something**_** like that) Candice got up and was about to open the door when Chris walked in.**

"**Is now a bad time?" he asked, trying to sound innocent. "You think you're funny don't you? Well your joke isn't funny when you have just found out your boyfriend is cheating on you!" Candice shouted. "I wouldn't call it 'cheating' exactly," "Then what would you call it?!" Chris opened his mouth so say something but didn't. **

"**You know what, just get out of my life, I don't want to see you again! You just go off with Mickie have your baby together, but I am actually glad that your baby is going to grow up not knowing its father, because you are just a big jerk!" Candice screamed. She walked out, not looking back. "Candice!" Chris called after her. **

"**What do I look like to you two? Because I'm certainly not a fool!" John said. "John you know I love you it's just that.." "Just forget it, get out of my house, the both of you, just go away and don't even try to come back," John said. Chris and Mickie walked out.**

**John Cena sat in his huge home, in the silence with a drink being his only companion.**


	5. Wrong People Wrong Lips

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the WWE stars..tearfully and I never will.

Chapter 5: Revenge

"No, I wont," Candice protested to John Cena's idea of revenge. "Think about what they did to us, and you don't want to!" John shouted. "I don't want to, I like my life the way it is so doing that is out of the question!" Candice said. "You want to do that then you can but leave me out of it!" Candice shouted. "Do you have any other ideas?" John asked. "No," Candice admitted. "So, we're going with my plan," John smiled, knowing he had won the argument.

Mickie walked into the diva's locker room, all of the diva's giving her a look that said 'How could you?'. Natalya walked up to her. "Mickie, what was you thinking!" she asked. "That's the problem, I wasn't thinking, it just happened," Mickie lied. "No it didn't just happen like that. And you was thinking about it, tell me how it started," Natalya ordered.

"_Hey Mickie what's up?" Chris Jericho asked. He walked over to a sobbing Mickie. "Just tell me what happened," "Have I got a choice?" Mickie asked, wiping her eyes. "No, not really," Chris smiled. "Well, it is just hard having to spend a whole month without seeing John, I just can't cope," Mickie looked down and put her head in her hands. "You've got all your friends in the locker room, and I'm here," Chris reassured her. "Thanks Chris, if you can help me get through this than that would be the nicest thing anyone has done for me," Mickie burst into tears again. Chris lifted her head up and wiped her tears away. "It'll be ok," he whispered and he pulled her into a hug. Mickie melted in his arms, he was so warm and comfy despite all the rain. He smelt so inviting, it wasn't a wonder how Mickie ended up in his bed._

If the next few paragraph's are in italics, I just want you to know, it isn't a flashback

"That's how it happened?" Natalya asked, with a tear in her eye. "That was beautiful!" she cried. "That wasn't the reaction I was expecting," Mickie said. "Oh yeah, you still need to end it," "I already have!" Mickie said. "What about the baby?" Natalya asked, her smile turning into a concerned frown. "I don't know," Mickie confessed. Natalya looked at Mickie's face and realised Mickie was lost in different worlds. "You still love Chris don't you?" Natalya asked. Mickie nodded. "It's ok if you do, John just has to understand that,"

"_I knew she was cheating," Adam said through the phone to John. "Just answer my question," John said, sounding annoyed. "Yeah about that, you cant stoop that low to get revenge, come on," Adam said. "It's not like I'm going to do anything worse!" "You cant get any worse than that!" _

_Chris knocked on Candice's door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Mr McMahon," Chris said in his Vince - McMahon - Impersonation - voice. Candice, being the gullible girl she is, walked up to the door and opened it. "What are you doing here?" She said. Candice tried to shut the door but Chris forced his way in. "Candice you just have to listen to me and let me explain!" Chris said eagerly. "Why should I? What have I got to do with you anyway?" Candice asked, trying to sound tough but inside, she was breaking down. Chris paced up and down. "It was a one off ok!" he shouted, he kept pacing up and down but getting faster every minute. Candice was getting a bit worried, he wasn't usually like that. "What do you want?!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. Without thinking twice, Chris pulled Candice into a deep and passionate kiss. _

_John sat in his home. He didn't know what to do. Everyone cancelled on him because they were afraid of what his idea of 'revenge' was. To be honest he wanted to kill them, and that's what he told everyone he called. Nobody wanted to be cold blooded murderers. Back to the story though.._

_Breaking his gaze, Natalya knocked on the door. "Open up John!" she shouted repeatedly. John opened the door reluctantly. "You know whatever you say isn't going to make me forgive Mickie," he said, folding his arms. Natalya put her hands on her hips and said "That isn't what I came to talk about idiot, ok it is but I'm not going to force you to forgive her," John welcomed her in and she sat down. "Look, I just needed to tell you that you need to accept the fact Mickie loves Chris," John put his hand out to stop her from talking. "I don't care about what she is doing, that part of my life is over," he smiled. "O..K, well you know she is going to have her baby and yes it is Chris'," Without letting her finish her sentence, John walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Natalya screamed. "What on earth was that for?!" "I thought that was what you were implying," John said. "I wasn't implying anything!" she shouted. "Sorry about that," he said. Natalya got up and walked to the end of the room, confused. _

"_Pretend that never happened," Natalya said. "Why?" John asked. Natalya turned around with a look that sad 'Are you a complete nuthead?!' "It was just a kiss," "Well a kiss can lead to more than a kiss which can lead to kids which has to lead to marriage!" Natalya said. "Fine then, go if you want to," "But I don't want to," Natalya said and a smile grew on her face. _


	6. Best Diva Award

CM FF 6

Chapter 6: Best Diva

"Get off me!" Candice shouted as she pushed off Chris, breaking the kiss. "You know we are over, when couples are over, they don't kiss or have anything to do with each other, unless they remain friends, but we aren't friends!" Candice shouted.

"Sorry, I thought it was the right thing to do, I was thinking on the spot," Candice gave him an evil look. "You know I'm not smart!" he cried. "Damn right you aren't," she agreed. She shoved him out of her house and slammed the door in his face. "Don't be so harsh!" he shouted.

Mickie walked by. She stared at Chris, knowing what she wanted to do, and knowing what she had to do. She walked up to him and said "Hi," nervously. "Hi Mickie," Chris replied. "I was just wondering do you, I don't know want to go somewhere like I don't know, the café down there?" Mickie asked, trying to sound as calm as she could be.

Chris didn't really know what was going on. Was she leading him into a trap? Was she just trying to be friends? Mickie James is unpredictable. He linked arms with her and started walking but Mickie stopped him and let go. She put her hands in her pockets and continued walking. She looked up at the sky and noticed millions of stars, shining bright onto her face.

"It's a beautiful night," Chris said. Mickie nodded. "I've never really noticed those stars before, they're beautiful, just staring right down at us," Mickie smiled. "Some people say that they are the floors of heaven," Chris stared at the stars. Mickie looked at him as if he was mad. "Who says that?" she asked. "Me," Chris said, looking back down at Mickie. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't crying, not showing any emotion at all, just staring at her face.

The short walk to the café reminded Chris and Mickie of their first date. Not when they where having an affair, before John and Candice came into their lives. "Remember our first date," Mickie said, drinking a cup of coffee in the café. "Yeah, one of the greatest times of my life, but that was short lived but, what the hey, I moved on, you moved on," Chris stopped himself talking before he got really nervous and started talking a lot.

Mickie got up to go to the toilet, spilling her coffee all over Chris by mistake. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said repeatedly while getting loads of napkins. "Mickie it's ok!" Chris shouted. "Let me get that for you," Mickie said, picking up the napkins. "I prefer you not to touch where it spilt," Chris joked, well he wasn't joking, he really didn't want Mickie to wipe down there.

Mickie blushed. "You're right," she said, sitting down. "Didn't you need to go to the toilet?" he asked. "Oh yeah!" Mickie remembered. She rushed to the toilet, still embarrassed.

Chris watched her run and thought that she was so cute when she was embarrassed. Mickie came back. Chris looked up. She had changed. Changed from those torn jeans to a stunning dress with shoes to match. "What did you do that for?" he asked. "And where did you get the clothes?" he added. "See my bag?" Mickie pointed to her bag. "Well I was on my way to a WWE Awards show where I was actually nominated for best diva but I decided not to go,"

"Why?" Chris asked. "I just didn't want to. I couldn't show my face to all of them could I? I don't think Candice or John went either," Mickie got a text from Kelly Kelly which read:

' OMG! U won best diva!'.

Chris got up and looked down at the text. "Congratulations!" he said and gave Mickie a little hug. A little hug but it still got that tingling feeling. The one you get when you touch someone and you immediately know they are the right one.

' And u won best couple w/ J'

Mickie gave a disgusted look. "The cheek of Vince! After I told him to take us off the nomination list!" Mickie said and automatically rested her head on Chris' shoulders, it was a habit she picked up from when they were dating first time round. Chris looked down and smiled. "Stop smiling," Mickie said, somehow knowing that he was smiling.

"How did you know?" he asked. "There's a mirror right there," Mickie pointed and brought Chris' hands over her. "This is pretty uncomfortable," Chris admitted. Mickie let go immediately. She forgot about what happened for a few minutes.

Lets rewind and go to the awards.

Diva legends Amy Dumas and Patricia Stratagias stood at the stage. "And the nominees for best diva's are.."

"Candice Michelle,"

'Clip of Candice Michelle's best moments'.

"Michelle McCool,"

'Clip of Michelle McCool's best moments'.

"and Mickie James,"

'Clip of Mickie James' best moments'.

"And the winner is…Mickie James!" Lita and Trish said in unison. In the crowd were some boos but some of Mickie's true friends stayed true to her and cheered. "Mickie…" Trish said. "If you're not here I might as well…take this award!" Lita laughed and ran off the stage with the award. "I better go get her!" Trish smiled and walked off. The audience cheered.

Stephanie McMahon walked up to the stage. "You know guys, I am in one of wrestling biggest couples so what better person to present this award than me?" "I hate going through nominees and the whole clips things and I'm sure you already know the nominees!" Stephanie smiled and opened the envelope.

"The winner's are...what!" she said. She blinked rapidly to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "John and Mickie?" she said into the microphone. "Dad.." she muttered to herself. The whole crowd was full of boos. Why do you think Mickie never went?

"Like before our winners can't be here to night," Stephanie said. "I wonder why…" she muttered to herself. "So I'll just take it and give it to them," Stephanie smiled. "Wait!" Edge called. "What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Since the couple aren't a couple anymore, they aren't the winners so, who are the winners? And by that, I mean who is second?" Stephanie stepped back. "To be honest, there weren't any other nominees," Stephanie admitted. The crowd groaned and booed. "Sorry guys, I guess this award is vacant now," Stephanie said and walked away with the award in her hand.

Now, let's go to the after-party.

The decorations were up and the winners were taking there pictures, only Mickie wasn't there. Despite hating her for what she did, everyone was asking anyone where she was. Same with Candice and John. Nobody knew.

Mickie and Chris finished there cup of coffee and walked outside. Mickie was approached by photographers' and the WWE paparazzi. Mickie covered her face and told Chris to go the other way. Too late, he was already spotted.

The headline of the WWE Magazine (for the superstars only) was 'Rekindling old love?' and a picture of Mickie and Chris.

(A/N Oh my gosh a long chapter wasn't it? Well lets see what Mickie, Chris, Candice and John have to say about the magazine in the next chapter).


	7. Oh God!

Disclaimer: Oh I keep forgetting about my disclaimer! So you know, I don't own them.

Chapter 7: God No!

"Oh no, oh no oh no oh NO!" Mickie screamed at the magazine. "This can't be happening, they got it so wrong! Oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Mickie shouted. She sat down and threw the magazine on the floor. She poured herself some wine and drank it all in one go. There was a knock at the door.

"As long as you aren't Chris or John you can come in," Mickie said. Candice walked in and slammed the door despite Natalya trying to walk in.

"OK, first you get Chris to cheat on me and now you are doing it even MORE! What is your problem? What have I EVER done to you to deserve this!" Candice screamed. Mickie was tired of going over the same routine: Candice gets angry - Mickie gets too scared to say anything - Candice leaves.

"OK, I am tired of you coming in here whenever you like and screaming in my face. Let me lay down my law, I decide who comes in and if you are just going to waste your time shouting, you shouldn't waste your breath!" Mickie shouted. Candice opened her mouth to say something but Mickie continued.

"I am not continuing this 'affair' with Chris ok?! I simply invited him for some coffee as friends, we talked we laughed and we left! That's what happened! Don't listen to those paparazzi people! I'm the one involved in it and I'M the one who knows the truth. You wasn't there so you have NO right to come in here and try to live MY life! So listen I'll go over it again, NOTHING HAPPENED! That's why I wasn't at the show, and if I was all you would do is say things about me!" Mickie screamed.

Candice had a tear in her eye, nobody had ever talked to her like that before. "Well, if that's what happened then I have no business her but make sure it doesn't happen again," Candice said softly. "Trust me, it won't, and one more thing Candice, GET OUT!" Mickie shouted. Candice simply nodded and walked out of Mickie's house.

Natalya walked in. "Wow, you got really angry," Natalya said a little bit scared of what Mickie was going to do. "Natalya I haven't seen you for days! What's going on? Anything you need to tell me? Preferable about your 'men - spree'!" Mickie winked, she knew Natalya was looking for a new guy. "I think I've found him, you see, I kind of slept with him the other night," Natalya had her shy look on her face.

"Oh, that's great!" Mickie smiled. "Look the problem is it's some guy that was recently in a broken relationship and -" John walked in at that moment.

"Just like him to keep the key," Mickie sighed. "Excuse me," she said and walked over to john. "If you are asking about the magazine go and ask Candice what I said because I'm not wasting my breath again! Plus, I have company!" Mickie pointed to Natalya. 'Oh god' John thought to himself.

"What magazine?" John asked, he had no idea. "Ugh, you're so behind, it's over there, on the floor," John walked over to it. He kneeled down and read the article. "You slut," he said when he was finished reading it. Mickie went red with anger.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS CONVERSATION!" Mickie shouted. "WHO ARE YOU GOING TO TRUST? THEM OR ME?!" Mickie shouted. "In all honesty, I trust them, I trusted you enough times and look where I am now!" John said. Mickie put her head in her hands.

"If this is a bad time I'll go!" Natalya said and got up. Mickie stopped her. "I need someone to act as a witness to why I am going to kill this man standing right in front of me!" Mickie charged towards John but Natalya held her back. "Just get out John!" Mickie shouted and John left but he grabbed Natalya's arm on the way out and left with her. "What the hell?" Mickie asked herself.

Chris sat in the silence, looking at that magazine, staring in fact. He wished he could build a time machine and stop it all from happening. His phone rang and he looked at the number. It was his mum. He picked it up.

"Hi mum…how did you get WWE magazine…where did dad get it?…He did WHAT?…Was you guys listening when I said DON'T interact with the WWE?…No I don't love her…that part of my live is over with a capital O…yes I did go out with her…I'm not now…she's got her own…I can talk about her however I want…alright…bye mum…love you too…bye,"

Chris hated it when his parents would walk into his WWE life, he got fired anyway. Chris got his coat and walked out with the magazine in his hand.

He walked out in the cold. He walked into a shed that was near where he lived, people could do whatever they wanted in there. He got some matches and walked back outside. He started the fire. It was so close to his face, burning up all the tension. He dropped the magazine in and walked away. Letting the magazine melt away.


	8. Chapter 8?

Disclaimer: Nope…they aren't mine.

Chapter 8: …Chapter 8?

"What the hell?!" Natalya asked. John grabbed her hand and walked back into Mickie's room. "I was just enjoying my peace and quiet!" she said. "Yeah yeah whatever," John ignored her and walked in front of her. "What is going on?" she asked.

"I have no idea," Natalya replied. Mickie shook her head and rushed out of the room before things went any further. "You can let go of me now!" Natalya broke away from John.

Mickie walked into the park and saw various kids, mainly boys, playing football. Mickie smiled, they were so cute. She looked down at her stomach, "I hope you are going to be active," she said to it.

Mickie continued walking, only to be hit in the head with the ball, she was unconscious. The boys ran over to her. "That's Mickie James! Dude, you knocked her unconscious!" one of them shouted angrily. "I didn't know!" he shouted back. "Didn't you read WWE magazine for kids? She's pregnant!" The other boy let out a little 'oh' sound.

"Has anyone got a phone with them?" a girl shouted. "I have!" one called out. "Call the ambulance!" the other girl shouted. She dialled the number and waited 4 minutes for them to arrive. Mickie was carried onto the stretcher and into the van.

The drive to the hospital was a short one. Mickie was in her room in a second. "We need someone to come and take her," a doctor said to another. "Look through her phone," one suggested. "Fine," the other agreed reluctantly.

He slipped his hand into her jacket pocket and grabbed her phone. "Lets see…Contacts…Kelly? No…Maria?…No…" the doctor mumbled to himself. "Go up," the other said. "Yeah, go on Chris," he smiled.

"Why Chris?" he asked. "Chris Jericho is my favourite wrestler," he let out a girlish squeal. "You can talk to him," the doctor clapped his hands. He called Chris.

Chris sat in his home eating his lunch. He looked at the number of on his phone and put it back down. "Who does she think she is?" he asked himself.

"He's not picking up!" he shouted. He called the number again and again and again. A doctor rushed in with some new updates on Mickie. "We need to do something, the ball gave her a huge cut and she is losing blood really quickly,".

One doctor put his head in his hands. "We have to get help really quickly," he said. "If our estimates are correct, we only have 5 minutes," the doctor warned. All 3 doctors rushed into Mickie's room.

Despite being unconscious, you could see on Mickie's face she was struggling. 3 minutes passed, there was now a crowd of doctors surrounding Mickie. "2 Minutes!" one shouted. One doctor got a tissue and dabbed it on his head, he was sweating. The 3 minutes felt like 3 hours.

"Guys we cant do anything," one said. All of a sudden, the monitor (or whatever you call it) was beeping rapidly. "Time of death: 13:46," one doctor said, writing it down.

"We have to tell someone!" the doctor said, a bit upset that they couldn't save Mickie. The doctor pulled out Mickie's phone from his pocket.

"I'm calling a girl this time. Let's see…Candice," he dialled Candice's number.

Candice stared at her phone. She reluctantly picked it up. "What do you want!" she shouted. "This is Doctor Fred speaking. Unfortunately your friend Mickie has…passed -" before he could finish talking, Candice dropped the phone on the floor out of shock.

She grabbed her coat and rushed to the nearest hospital. She opened the doors and found the two doctors standing there. "Can I see her?" she asked. The doctor simply nodded and Candice walked into Mickie's room.

She looked at Mickie's lifeless body. She had gone pale. She didn't look like the Mickie she was arguing with weeks earlier, or the Mickie she was best friends with months earlier.

"Mickie, I know the last moment you spent with me was arguing, but I want you to know, you were one of the best friends I ever had in my life. And if you loved Chris, then you loved him and there isn't anything I could do about it," she whispered into Mickie's ear.


	9. Dealing with it

A/N: I regret making Mickie die. But its all for the good of my readers.

Disclaimer: They actually don't belong to me and neither does the song Amazing by Janelle.

Chapter 9: Deal with it

A teary eyed Candice Michelle knocked on Chris' door. "What is it?" he asked. Everything was still a bit tense. Candice walked into the house and sat down. "Should I make you tea or anything?" he asked. Candice wiped her eyes and shook her head.

"Mickie…is…well she…yesterday what happened was…well…she's dead!" Candice told Chris. "What?" he asked. "You heard what I said," Candice replied, she couldn't say it again, it was hard enough the first time.

"How did this happen?" Chris asked. "I don't know, I didn't ask, I just went to see her, I didn't give them time to explain," Candice confessed. "The baby?" Candice suddenly looked up, a look of seriousness on her face.

"Honestly, to me, Mickie's more important than a stupid baby she probably would have aborted anyway," Candice admitted. "I would reply but something else is on my mind, have you told anyone else?" he asked. Candice shook her head.

"I still cant believe what's going on," Chris looked down at the floor. Candice got up. "I have to tell everyone else now, see you later," Candice walked out of the door. She looked at her watch. "2 hours until the next flight, they must all be at the airport,"

Candice went to her home and packed her bags. She walked to the airport. She saw most of the WWE stars there apart from the one she needed to talk to most - John. She rushed over to Natalya. "Where's John?" she asked.

"No idea. Candice, have you been crying?" Natalya asked, noticing Candice's red face and tired looking eyes. "Yeah…about that…I still don't know how to put this but…yesterday…Mickie was really hurt and now…let's just say she's now watching down on us,"

Natalya's heart skipped a beat. She folded her arms and stared at the ceiling. She tried not to cry, she wasn't a person who cried. She just sat there staring at the ceiling.

"I … cant … believe this," she whispered, shaking her head at every word. Candice sat down next to her. "This is officially the hardest time I've ever had in the WWE,"

Layla walked by. "What is hard?" she asked. Candice hated being asked what happened to Mickie. It was so hard to say it. She got a piece of paper and wrote down:

' Mickie is dead!'

"Wow," Layla said. Candice nodded and burst into tears. She heard the final calls for the plane and she walked in with Natalya. She walked in and saw John sitting in a seat near the window, listening to music on his ipod.

He saw Candice and took the earphones out. "Candice what happened? Your face is red, your hair is messy and…what happened?" he asked. She sat down and he put his arm around.

"Mickie's dead," she looked up at him and saw his expression change. "She…what?" Candice nodded. John looked down. "You're so amazing, you shine like the stars, you're so amazing, the beauty you are," John quietly began to sing. That's what he thought of Mickie, even though he wouldn't admit it, especially after what he found out.

The plane took off. John had a weird feeling in his stomach. He felt nervous, he had never felt nervous before - it just wasn't his way of living.

The plane landed and John was first to go into the hotel. He got his room card and walked to his room. He slammed the door behind him. He lay on his bed and faced the ceiling. He began to think. Thinking about his time spent with Mickie.

Flashback

"_Missed me again!" Mickie giggled as a grape flew right behind her. "It's not me! You cant catch a grape with your mouth!" John smiled back. "Lets see how you can do!"_

_Mickie got on her knees and grabbed a grape. She aimed and threw it, it landed straight in John's mouth. "Yeah, well you know, I haven't practised since…ever!" Mickie lied._

"_I've seen you practise! Plus, you don't need to, some people can some people cant, I can," John boasted. "Yeah right!" Mickie replied. "Free ice cream!" John shouted. "Anything you want?" he asked, charmingly. "Just one vanilla ice cream with sprinkles," she replied. _

_John came back with the two ice creams and heard Mickie singing her favourite song. Amazing by Janelle. _

"_The morning cold and raining dark before the dawn could come, how long in twig light waiting longing for the rising sun. Ohoh. Ohoh. You came like crashing thunder, breaking through these wall of stone. You came with wide eyed wonder into all this great unknown. Ohoh. Ohoh. Hush now don't you be afraid I promise you I'll always stay, I'll never be that far away, I'm right here with you. You're so amazing, you shine like the stars. You're so amazing, the beauty you are, you came blazing right into my heart -"_

"_No mean to interrupt, your ice cream is here," John walked in. "Thanks," she smiled. "What song was that?" John asked. "Amazing. It's by this singer called Janelle. I'm in love with this song right now!" Mickie replied. _

"_You have a beautiful singing voice," John complimented. "Thanks, but don't count on me releasing any singles any time soon, it is one of my dreams to become a singer but now, wrestling is where it's at," Mickie confessed. "Plus, how can a singing voice be beautiful? You can't see it!" Mickie joked. _

"_You have a bit of ice cream on your nose," she laughed. "Oh man!" John said. Mickie got out a napkin and wiped it off him. _

"_You are so clumsy!" Mickie giggled again. "It was an accident!" John replied. "We best get going, we have to get ready for RAW," he got up. "Fine," Mickie replied. _

_She grabbed her ice cream and spoon and they walked away…completing their date._

"Now she's gone," John wiped a tear way.


	10. The Final

Chapter 10: The Finale.

The WWE stars where in a huge crowd on the ramp on Monday Night Raw. Vince was in front of them, with a microphone in his hand. "We are here today to celebrate the life of the one, Mickie James," he announced.

"Unfortunately, this weekend she lost a huge amount of blood, causing her to pass away," he said. Half of the superstars didn't know until Vince just announced it. "She has done a lot for the company and I know a lot of you are fans, she has many friends and this was the wrong time for her to pass away,"

"She was expecting a baby, the fate of the baby however is unknown, we still have to get an update," Vince's voice was shaky, he didn't sound like the confident Vince McMahon everyone feared him for.

"While we fix ourselves up, we would like you to watch this tribute of one of our favourite diva's,"

A tribute of Mickie James' best matches and moments where showed.

First up on the screen was Candice Michelle. Sitting on her chair and tears still falling from her eyes.

"I remember when I first walked through the door of the WWE, Mickie James was there, ready to help me around, we became best friends instantly. That day will always be treasured in my heart and forgetting her will not be easy. Mickie we will always be friends - no matter what," She smiled and got up off the chair.

'_Wow' Candice thought to herself as she walked to a backstage of a WWE show for the first time. She walked around and heard a voice say "Hey! You must be Candice Michelle. I'm Mickie James," Mickie said putting her hand out. _

"_Oh hi!" Candice smiled. "Yeah I am. Being the new diva is hard and I haven't even been here five minutes!" Mickie giggled. "I've been in your shoes. Come with me to the diva's locker room to get you ready for your first RAW stint," Mickie smiled. Candice nodded and they walked off. _

Candice hugged Natalya. "I just wished I could have done something!" Candice cried. Chris walked up to them. "None of us could have saved her, none of us were there, none of us where even thinking she could have been in so much trouble," he said. Before they could see him cry, he turned around.

"Chris wait!" Candice called. "No need to walk off. We have to stick together to get through this, and you cant do that by walking off," Candice put an arm on his shoulder.

"_You guys are the best friends ever!" Mickie said while in a group hug with Candice, Maria and Natalya._ _"I just want to say, if any of us die, it wont be after a bad time!" Mickie smiled. "I hope not!" Maria said. "But I don't think any of us will die soon," Mickie giggled. _

"She doesn't know how wrong she was," Maria said to herself. She applied some mascara to her eyelashes and posed in front of the mirror. She saw John walk in. "She didn't commit suicide did she?" he asked.

"Why would she?" Maria replied. "You know, the whole affair thing and…" John couldn't finish what he was about to say. The whole thought of Mickie wanting to end her life in such a cruel way. "John come and sit down," Maria said, pulling out a seat.

John sat down and put his head in his hands. "Like Candice said, we could have stopped this from happening, maybe if I hadn't made her walk out, maybe if I just…I don't know,"

"John, nothing could have saved her, get it through your head," Maria comforted him. "You don't get it! Nobody does! You wasn't there! I could have stopped her from walking outside! I could have stopped it all from happening! It's my fault! I know what happened!" He got up and walked out.

"_Damn John, what'd gotten into you?" Mickie cried. "It's just…so hard!" he shouted. He got a plate and smashed it on the floor. "Calm down and tell me what happened!" Mickie shouted. "You wont understand my pain!" "John you don't know how much pain I've been through in my life! This is nothing to me! Sit down and talk to me!" Mickie shouted. _

_John picked up the pieces of the plate and put them in the bin. _

"Mickie always knew how to calm me down," John said to himself. He sat down in the middle of the hallway. He took his time and really concentrated. Concentrated on what was happening. Mickie always said that he never took his time to look around and see the world.

"_John wait up!" Mickie shouted as she ran after John. "Why? I'm having fun!" Mickie finally caught up with him. "Why don't you ever take a time out?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't need to!" John still had lots of energy burning up inside him, he just wanted to run around._

"_You need to take a chance to slow down and look at the world, that's what I want to do before I die," Mickie admitted. "Plus, adults our age really shouldn't be playing tag," she added and laughed. "What I want to do before I die is be a kid again, have fun, jump around, play out on the streets, things like that," John turned to Mickie. _

"_True," Mickie sighed. She saw John staring at her. "No! I am not playing again!" she shouted. "Too bad!" he shouted and jumped up. He ran around the park, screaming like a little kid. Candice and Chris walked up to them. _

"_You let him have more than 2 sweets didn't you?" Candice asked. "I knew I did something wrong!" I realised what I had done. Candice flopped to the ground next to me. "You know you aren't meant to do that," Candice said, lying down. _

"_Are you trying to get a tan?" I asked. She lifted her head up. "What else would I be doing?" she asked. Mickie laughed. "Honestly Chris, how do you put up with her?". "For a second I thought you two forgot I existed!" he admitted. _

"_Oh come on! You blonde hair is always blowing in my face!" Mickie shouted. "How is that possible?" he asked, playing with his hair. _

_John walked up to them, finally out of breath. "That's enough exercise, for the millennium!" he fell down. "You wont be alive next millennium!" Chris made a point. _

_John lay in his bed. "What a tough day," he said to himself. "And I don't know how life will go on without Mickie," he whispered. _

"_It's ok," a voice said. It sounded like Mickie's. "Mickie?" John sat up in his bed. "Yeah, it's me, " she said. _

"_I can't believe this is happening," John said. Mickie touched John's hand to let her know she was really there. "Mickie, everyone misses you! It is just so hard that, I'll never see you again!" John admitted. Mickie cuddled up into bed with him. "I'll always come and visit you, and if I don't, I'll always be alive in your heart," she smiled. _

"_Just answer my question," he started. "What made you have an affair with Chris?" he asked. "The truth is, when we were dating the first time round and broke up, I still had feelings for him, I just didn't notice it until my last few months." she admitted. _

"_At least you told me the truth," he kissed Mickie on the cheek. Candice, Chris , Maria and Natalya walked in. They all stepped back. Mickie walked over to them. "Guys don't back away, it's me," Mickie smiled. Tears ran down Candice's eyes. She hugged all of them and got to Chris last. _

_He stuck his hand out for her to shake his hand. She pulled him into a hug instead. "Forget what happened, it's behind us!" she said. _

_The 3 Mickie had just shocked joined John on the bed. Mickie looked at her watch. "I have to go guys, but I'll always be in your hearts," she blew them a kiss and flew away. _


End file.
